And They Were Roommates
by EnchantedAnimoo
Summary: Human au: Chuck decided it was a good idea to allow his smart little sister, Silver, to move in with him and his roomates, the ever grumpy Red and the gentle giant Bomb. Now lets see where that will go, shall we? Red x Silver
1. If Only You Could See

**"WHAT!"**

A loud voice echoed down the phone as the two other young adults, Red and Bomb, jumped up in shock from their sunshine haired friend's scream.

"Quiet down -"

"BE QUIET-"

Simultaneous responses flew at the blond, one more angry than the other, making him flinch in fear. Teeth clenched, Chuck shot a glare at the doors of his roommates as they both fell back against their beds in a humph.

He covered his phone and shouted a sorry, soon going back to the conversation which had him so overjoyed.

"Silver, what!...Congrats!...your so smart lil sis!...here's an idea! why don't you stay with me while your at the academy?"

He grinned down the phone as he jumped up and down in his seat, his heart beating in anticipation, then metaphorically leaped out his chest at his sister's next few words,

"okay!...Yes, yes...okay...I'll come get you.., Bye baby sister!~"

The conversation soon finished as Red leaned around the door, eyebrows furrowed.

"Chuck, correct me if I'm wrong, cause I must be, but I believe I just heard you were inviting your sister to say with us, FOR. A. YEAR!" Red spat out, not seeming to believe his own words.

Chuck span round slowly, looking like he's questioning his own existence and how to end it right now. "W-Well you see Red...-"

And before Red could push for him to hurry up, Chuck was already rushing down the corridor.

"C-CHUCK! NO- COME BACK HERE AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION YOU LITTLE- and he's gone."

Red pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation before whipping a middle finger in the direction his charismatic friend went.

Soon after Red closed the front door (after flipping off the air for around 5 minutes) and slouched on the sofa, what else are you meant to do on a day off? He switched the Channel to a crappy romantic drama, leaned back and ran a hand through his bright ginger hair.

He'd never met Chucks 'beloved' sister, all he new was that she was quite bright and going into engineering. Oh, and she shared DNA with one of the most hyperactive little shits on the planet.

Red let out a sigh, "Great, now I'm living with two of them."

Glancing up at the photo above the TV with him and his two best mates, the angry young man muttered under his breath.

"This should be interesting..."

**_~end of prologue~_**


	2. If Only You Reacted Differently

"Gonna see my sister~ Gonna see my sister~ Ey!~ Gonna see my-"

The boy continued to repeat the same sentence in a sing song voice, adding a few 'Ey's' and 'Woo's' in the middle, earning a fair amount of questionable looks from passer by's, but he still continued anyway. His singing came to a stop as his silver haired sister came into view, leaving the rusted train. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and as she turned she heard a familiar hushed voice.

"Sup Sis!"

"Chuck!"

As soon as she turned she was engulfed in a hug, her brother trying not to cut off her wind pipe too much.

Both soon pulled away, both pretty joyful.

"BABY S-"

Chuck started off his joyful shout, but soon got it muffled by Silvers hand.

"Ssh! Not too loud-Chuck! Ew!" Being the mature older brother he is, he went on to lick her now wet Palm, a cheeky grin still on his face. That expression soon changed to a serious one as they stared eachother down, eventually both ending up grasping their stomachs in laughter. After a few bad jokes only siblings would get, they made their way to the apartment.

"And he was all like, Chuck! You can't taste the ashes to see what dead tastes like! Then I punched him-"

The door was suddenly slammed open by the fiery red head, "Chuck.."

"Red!.."

"...Silver?"

Both boys looked over to the teen who decided to insert herself into the convo, causing Red to glance over at Chuck, confused.

"Oh! Right! Red, this is my baby sister, Silver. Silver, this is Red, my bestest buddy!!!"

He finished in a sing-song voice, causing both candidates to roll their eyes accordingly.

Silver held a hand out, a friendly smile spreading over her already happy face, "Nice to meet you!"

Warily, Red did the same, "same goes."

He tried a smile, something that was foreign to him, but came out as more of a grimace.

"How long are you staying here?" The air went tense but soon softened, a little, as Chuck slung an arm round his sister's shoulders happily. "Probably around...two years!"

Red stopped in his tracks, cleared his throat, and stood completely still for what felt like an eternity. Chuck glanced from side to side warily. Silver, having nothing better to do, decided to scroll through her Instaham, the meme game was good today.

"R-Red?..."

The notorious speed demon coughed, and in a matter of seconds, one brother was pulled inside and one sister locked out.

"Hey! Let me in!" Silver banged on the door, oblivious to the fact a large shadow was looming over her.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice echoed through the corridor.

The tall girl froze, and slowly turned towards the voice, teal eyes widening.

This day just went from bad to worse.

**_~ end of chapter 1 ~_**


	3. If Only I Had A Key

"What are you doing here?"

"T-trying to get into my apartment?"

She looked up at the giant, dressed in a Burger Queen uniform and smelling of French fries. His dead eyes stared at her for a moment longer, before a massive grin broke out over his face, the sort of grin that could light up a whole room.

"Ok sure! Who are you?" The chubby man grinned, a jolly tone in his voice.

The girl relaxed, and extended her hand. "I'm Silver, Chuck's sister, and I think I know who you are, ey Mr Bomb?"

The giant gasped, "How did you know?!?" he broke into a girly like stance before opening the door slightly for her, expecting it to be locked. "Welp, that would of been convenient to know before I started hammering on the door..." She sighed before pushing it open fully.

Only to be met with the sights of a blonde pressed to a wall, a fist wrapped round the front of his shirt and being slightly lifted of the ground by an irritated red head.

Bomb and Silver shared a sly glance and a smirk before the teen coughed attracting both boys attention, the 24 year old Burger Queen employee shouting out "Get a room!" Both 22 year olds went stiff, causing the two trouble makers to burst out laughing. Red dropped Mr Chuckster to the floor with a slam, "Hey!.." Chuck whined with a rub off his lower back.

"Nope, not dealing with this" Red stated running a hand through his hair before returning his gaze to the snickering young adults and pushing both outside with a sigh.

"Just for that, stay out for a while" he demanded sluggishly before locking the door, not caring to listen to their whiny voices or excuses. They both stood in shock before a light bulb seemed to flick on in Bomb's head, "Hey! I live here too!"

Bomb repeatedly knocked on the door, "Bzzt, sorry no shits are given right now, Bzzt, come back later, Bzzt" and with that, both young adults were stranded for the next few hours.

"Well..."

"Wanna go to the arcade then eat Domininos?"

"Hell yes!"

**_~End of chapter 2~_**

**_-Btw, Yes I'm changing company names, yes I don't have to, am I going to do it anyway? Still yes-_**


	4. If Only I’d Known

If Only I'd Known

The ever-fuming red-head growled, his crimson hood clasping around his tanned face as he yanked on the strings, many unholy curses mumbled their way out his mouth.

The blonde behind him reached a hand out, not really knowing if he should tap him and run for his life, or not tap him and probably get murdered. Both didn't sound very appetising but, yanno, 50/50 chance, right?

"Hey...Red?"

"Mhm?"

"Buddy?..."

"What do you want?"

Red heaved a sigh as he turned his broad frame around, his hazel eyes scanning Chuck's fidgeting movements. The daffodil-haired 22-year-old cleared his throat, twiddling his index fingers.

"I was just wondering... Why, are...- why are you so against my sister moving in? Is it because she's a girl? Cause I could give you some lessons on talking to women-!!"

In a matter of seconds the chair was on the floor, the blondes hands were surrendering and the red head's cheeks were on fire, lighting up the freckles painting his nose. "W-W-What the hell?! It's not cause she's a- I'm not- for gods sake it's just that-" Red stopped his ranting and takes a deep breath. His friend's eyes shot open wide, lighting up his lime green eyes.

"Look, I'm still kinda...wary...around new people, it's nothing personal, I just- I need to think this over, alright?" Red pinched the brigade of his nose in frustration, before trying a smile at his long time friend. Chuck brought his arms down to reveal a bright smile, his eyes crinkling, revealing soft dimples on his cheeks as he grinned.

Red brought his gaze up to study his friend. A sharp raven line runs through Chuck's gelled hair like a lightning bolt, a loose yellow jacket shadowing a white tank, both framing his lean figure. Tight denim jeans complimented strong calves, highly likely from running marathons as a daily exercise. The thought making Red's eyes roll, and to just about sum up the coffee- loving maniac's personality, we have white vans to finish.

Just as the bromance was starting to concede, two way-too energetic adults sprung through the front door. "WE GOT PIZZA!!"

Red's eyes glanced over to the commotion, about to look back at Chuck only to realise he's already on his third slice.

"Hey? Mr Grumpy boi! You coming over or what?" Red snapped out of his trance only to be met with a gleaming smile belonging to nobody but his new (rather stunning, he hated to admit) roommate Silver. He laughed to himself as he realise both siblings had rather visible dimples when they smiled.

Maybe...this won't be too bad after all...

"Coming!"

~ End Of Chapter 3 ~


	5. Only If There Were Less References

If Only There Were Less References_

"CHUCK YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Red growled, throwing open his bedroom door, almost knocking it off its hinges. Chuck jumped in his chair, cereal bowl in hand, as the fuming red head came running towards him.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Red yelled, snatching the bowl and yeeting it onto the wooden floor.

"My-My Frostie flakes..-"

Chuck whined, reaching a hand out to his now soggy snacc,

"TO HELL WITH YOUR FROSTIE FLAKES!" Red roared,

"Anyway, what pissed you off so much that you had to destroy my favourite Tony The Tiger bowl?"

The blonde sighed covering up the orange evidence,

"I mean, he's so snazzy-"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Red sneered, sucking in a deep sigh.

"9:15- oh wait...-" He snapped a look at his watch faster than you can cringe at Hillary Clinton dancing. "9:16, continue"

"And what time does my Bartender work start?"

"9:00"

"Which means?"

"Your late"

"And what did I specifically ask you not to do?"

"Make you late"

"And what did you do?"

"Hm.." Chuck pondered,

"9:16,late,work, 9:00,not meant to, Crimson hair late- Oh" he cringed as Red slowly nodded,crossing and tapping his arm condescendingly. "Boy, you better run" Silver slivered in, sipping on her Cappuccino as Chuck booted it out the door, "CHUCK YOU COME BACK HERE OR YOUR MARIO KARTS SEEING THINGS IT DONT WANNA SEE!"

He slowly moonwalked back through the door, "And don't you dare think about taking it and leaving" Chuck froze and turned with a 'how did you know-' face before giving up.

"what do you need?"

Red smirked "A ride, a tip, and a discount at Costa"

"•O•, No!-" Chuck gasped,

"Oh yes"

Chuck cringed, "Hey lil sis-"

" what do you want?"

He quickly slapped on the puppy dog eyes, a cringe rather visible,

"Could you, maybe- Red stop snickering- Maybe, give me a discount" he fiddled with his fingers as the Silver haired teen eyes him up and down with a 'really' face, "Why"

Chuck sighed, slinging his arm over her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "look, I'm on the brink of losing Mario, and you don't want to see me when I lose Mario, so, could you please, please, please (with an extra of a 20 tip) please, gimme this?" Silver perked up at the sound of 20,

"30" She dealt holding out a hand, Chuck cringed, "only for you...Mario"

And with that, Silver was noting her expected tip, Red was having a free ride with a tip for his bartender side, and, our boy chuck, was casually dying inside.

Just another day at the Apartment of A.N.G.R.Y B.O.I.S...

~End of chapt-_

"What did I miss?" Bomb said threw chews, tearing through the ending text with big makk in hand.

"Yo bomb!" Silver called, eyes glued to her phone,

"Wha?" The older male slurred,

"Check out this meme"

"But- what about- Okay"

What meme was it? I'll let you decide, funny memes all round, wApOOsH, wApOoSh, thank you and I'll see all you boomers, iN tHe nExT cHapTeR!

Insert catchy outro*

~ End Of Chapter 4 ~


End file.
